help I've been eatin' by my video game
by daisuki-neko
Summary: this is a story about a normal girl being thrown into a video game and the only way to get out is to complete the game. Along the way she'll meet new friends, and even a new romance. Will she fail or come out of the game alive?


Disclaimer: I don't own the work of Suikoden, if I did I would not be posting it on However I do own the characters, Toji Ara, and Yamiaka Kite. You may use them if there is credit given to me for their creation. I'm gaining no profit from this it is out of pure delight, thank you.

Chapter. I: let the game began

Toji walked into her house. She through down her back pack that was full of school work that her teachers have given to her to make her weekend not so fun.

She Sighed heavily as she called out, "Mom, Dad? I'm home," She heard no answer. Toji searched the kitchen for an answer. She found it!

A piece of paper sat on the white counter. Toji read the paper out loud to herself.

"_Hey Toji, sweat heart, it's going to be a long night at work for your father and me. There's some money for you to buy what ever food you want. Love you," _Toji crumpled the piece of paper up and through it away.

"TGIF," Toji said as she flopped on the bed in her room. She berried her face into the white pillow, "oh yeah, Kari let me barrow that game!"

Toji sprung out of bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had black hair, that she inherited from her mother, her eyes were a bright blue. She received those from her dad's dad. Her face was nicely shaped and well balanced, which she thanked god for. Today's attire contained jeans with a grey tank-top, and a black jacket. She wore her must have black converse, on her feet. She grabbed the game out of her back pack. The game was Suikoden V.

Toji quickly popped it into her Ps2. She turned on the Tv. She watched the credits not really paying any attention to the names. The beginning video ended it came to the start screen.

Do you want to play?

The start screen asked.

"Nope I'm just going to sit here and watch that little video then return the game of course I want to play," Toji joked. She clicked yes.

Are you sure, you want to do that?

Toji stared dumbfound at the screen, "yes," she clicked again

Enjoy your trip.

Toji shook her head, as if that would make everything clearer, but instead she seemed to get dizzy. She closed her eyes tighter as to stop it, but the dizzy spell seemed to get worse. She seemed to slam onto hard cold concrete. Toji looked up warily. She was surrounded by huge grey walls like the ones you saw in Suikoden IV.

Toji gasped, "W-where am I?"

"Where else would you be you said you wanted to play?" a voice echoed in Toji's head, "your in the world of Suikoden."

"What? I'm dreaming," Toji said, "my lunch didn't agree with me at all. Yeah that's it."

"Your totally hopeless," came the voice, it sighed heavily

"You must complete the game to, go back into your own world. You will get five game overs then you die in your real life also," the voice now changed from squeaky to loud and booming like Mr. Movie-phone.

Toji couldn't believe this was real it had to be fake, "oh alright I'll play along plus if I get in any real danger I'll wake up."

"Good luck Ms. Toji Ara," the voice seemed to fade away. Toji clambered to her feet she looked around. The room was cold, it smelled musty, and some crates were put into a corner. Toji saw stairs leading up. She went up them listening for voices, noises, or some kind of hint of human existence.

She heard it! A woman's laugh. Toji bolted back down the stairs, to hide behind the crates.

"Kyle your such a flirt," she giggled, Toji could hear their foot steps.

"Yeah, that's how I got you isn't it?" the male's voice was soft almost a flirting tone.

The girl giggled in reply. Toji didn't hear them move, she listened intently trying to make out the noises they were making. Toji realized that they were MAKING OUT!!!!!

The man known as Kyle shoved the girl against the wall. Toji freaked out she was in plain view if either one turned to their side.

Kyle began to nibble her neck. Toji found herself blushing, she turned away, slowly as not to attract attention.

"Asmara!!!!" came a fatherly voice. Both the girl and Kyle went rigid.

"Coming father!" the girl pushed Kyle out of the way, "I'm sorry I had a hard time finding the book Lady Matice wanted."

Kyle slumped against the wall and slid down as if he was let down. Toji sat shaking she couldn't run or he'd get her, but if she stayed there was still the chance of getting caught.

Kyle's head fell to the side, his eyes were closed. Toji tried to press up into the boxes as far as possible. Kyle opened his eyes instantly seeing Toji.

Her eyes went wide in fear. He was staring straight back at her. She leapt up to make a break for it but Kyle was more skilled. He grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. Toji collied with his chest. Smashing into his armor. She made to scream but he placed a hand over her mouth. He held both her wrists. Toji looked up at Kyle with sad eyes. He had long blonde hair that was put into a half bun with blue ribbon.

"Do you promise not to scream?" Kyle asked, Toji nodded, "okay when I un cover your mouth I want you to tell me who you are, why you're here and how you got into the palace so easily?"

Kyle removed his hand, "M-my name is Toji Ara, a-and I don't know how I got here!" toji yelped.

"Judging by your cloths our an outsider," Kyle said, "I'm unable to trust you so come with me."

Toji nodded, 'no I was going to try and escape from the guy who has my hands in a death grip,' she thought to her self. He tugged her along. He stopped at every corner to peer around. He lead toji to a hall way that seemed the same to all the others he stopped in front of a door he unlocked the door and lead her in. He shut the door behind him.

"I want you to stay in this room please make your self comfortable. Don't even think about escaping!" his voice was steely cold.

"Yes sir," Toji answered in a meek voice.

"I'll be back when night has fallen," With that Kyle turned and left shutting the door behind him. Toji waited a few minutes she then tried the door. Locked like she thought.

Toji looked around the room it was pretty bare except for a desk and a bed. Toji walked to the bed she fell face first into the pillow she began to cry. she didn't want to be here she wanted to be in her own bed. Curled in her own blankets not this one. Toji now believed this was no longer a dream. She was stuck in this world. She cried even harder when she thought of her mom and her dad. They would probably come home and think that their daughter was dead.

Toji cried herself to sleep. Even if it was early morning. She didn't know what else to do but sleep.


End file.
